Past Repeats Itself
by Mika Rocker
Summary: All of the Inu Yasha characters are 10 years old! There living in the present day! Well, in my story they are
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, but how I wish I did thinks happy thoughts 

Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Inu Yasha and the rest of the group lived in the present time? Not only that, but what they were like as kids?! Well so have I, here it goes laughs evilly. Oh, a few things before we get this party started. I know that all of the characters are different ages but this is the only way I could do it with out getting way too confused. Also I didn't bother to change any of the names so don't get mad at me, please! Well here you go:

Past Repeats Itself Ch. 1

A small girl with long black hair is standing in the doorway of her house with a backpack by her side. She only looks about 9 or 10.

"Mom! Do I really have to go to a new school?!" The girl whined to her mother.

"Kagome, we just moved to a new place and I know it's scary. But, there are going to be so many new people for you to meet and be friends with. So you should try and be a little excited." The mother replied walking towards the girl.

"Well, okay." Kagome said in a soothed voice.

"I'll drive you. Come along." Her mom said, guiding Kagome out the door.

They both got in the car as they took off towards Kagome's new elementary school. They arrived at a building labeled "Takayama Elementary." Kagome got out of the car shakily.

"Good luck honey." Her mother kissed her on the forehead.

Kagome walked toward the building with all the other children. She went inside towards the classroom her mother told her to go. She walked in. It was a large classroom filled with about 20 kids her age.

"Oh, class, today we have a new student, Kagome Hiragashi. Everyone please be kind to her. You may take a seat over there next to Kikyo." The teacher said pointing to a desk.

The teacher continued on with her lesson as Kagome walked over to the desk.

The girl to her left had long black like hers but pulled back into a low ponytail, extra hair left out of the ponytail. To her right there was a young boy with short black hair.

He held out his hand and introduced himself; "Hello Kagome, I am Miroku. It's nice to meet you."

She shook his hand and said nervously "Nice to meet you too."

"So you just moved here?" Miroku asked kindly.

"Yup, 2 days ago." Kagome replied.

"Isn't it hard to come to a new place not knowing anybody?" Miroku questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I was afraid I wouldn't fit in." Kagome replied looking down at her desk.

"Don't worry, you can stick with me and my friends." Miroku offered happily.

"Thank you Miroku." she said smiling.

The class soon let out for recess. Everyone went outside into the playground.

"Kagome, this is Sango." Miroku introduced a girl about her height. She had brown hair tied up in a high pontail and had a little bit of pink glitter over her eyes.

"Hi Kagome, it's good to finally have a new kid around here." Sango said shyly.

"You mean there are no new kids coming here?" Kagome asked surprisedly.

"Not really, everyone is always here. Oh, we should tell you who everyone is!" Sango said.

"Yeah! Over there, that's Kikyo, the girl you sit next to in class. She's a little strange, I'd stay out of her way for a while." Miroku said.

"Actually, you two sorta look alike." Miroku pointed out. Kagome blushed a little.

"That's Inu Yasha over there. He's the one with the short silvery black hair. He's got a bad temper." Sango added, pointing to a boy with short black hair with a few silver streaks.

"That's true. Everyone also thinks he has a major crush on Kikyo, but she wont let him go near her." Miroku informed.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it has something to do with a long time grudge she has against him. No one knows much about it." Miroku said.

"Oh." Kagome said pondering the thought.

"That's Kouga over there. He's got a bit of a bad temper, but he's kind to all the girls, unlike Miroku over here." Sango said a bit annoyed as she pointed to a boy with medium hair tied in a pontail who was talking and laughing with 3 other boys with hair like his in different styles.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at Miroku.

"What?! I only touched your butt once!" Miroku exclaimed quietly.

"Once?!" Sango asked furiously.

"Okay maybe twice, or three times." Miroku said nervously, thinking about it.

Kagome giggled a bit and asked, "Who are all the guys around him?"

"Those are his best friends. They sort of have a little gang." Sango added.

"That's about it." Miroku said.

"But who are they over there? They're in our class too." Kagome questioned pointing to a group of kids.

"Them? Oh, they're bullies. The one with the wavy hair in a ponytail is Naraku, the girl is Kagura, and the one with the silver blonde hair is Sesshomaru, Sessh for short." Miroku informed.

"Oh, Sesshomaru sort of looks like Inu Yasha over there." Kagome pointed out.

"There's a good reason for that, they're brothers." Sango said quietly.

"Really?! I thought so, why don't they hang out together?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru hates Inu Yasha, I don't know why though. Something to do with their parents." Miroku said.

"Oh." Kagome sighed.

"Okay children back to class!" The teacher called outside.

All of the students began walking inside.

RR!! Where am I going with this? I DON'T KNOW!!


	2. A Mean Kikyo and a Rude Inu Yasha

Past Repeats Itself Ch. 2

As the class filed back into their seats, the teacher began teaching her lesson again.

Kikyo leaned over to Kagome's desk. She then whispered "Go back to where you came from new girl. You're not wanted here."

Kagome, who was taken aback by Kikyo's comment, suddenly had tears in her eyes.

Miroku then leaned over to Kagome and whispered "Don't listen to her Kagome, she's that way because she has cooties."

"I don't have cooties you ugly boy!" Kikyo whispered loudly.

"Eh ehm." The teacher cleared her throat to silence the three children.

Within the 5 minutes they had been fighting, the teacher's lesson was paused and the whole class was staring at the three of them.

"I think you three should see me after class." the teacher announced to them.

"Umm, Miss Moneko? Sorry to butt in, but, Kagome had nothing to do with the fighting, and even if she did, Kikyo started it!" Inu Yasha, the boy with the silvery hair in front of Kagome added.

"Well then. I think I can let this slide once. But not another peep from any of you three!" Miss Moneko exclaimed.

Once the class had restarted, Kagome leaned frontward to Inu Yasha.

"Hey, thanks for that." Kagome whispered quietly.

"Yeah, but don't think I'm gonna do that everytime Kikyo or someone bothers you or somethin'. I was just being nice because of two things. One you're new and don't know anything. Two because you're a girl." Inu Yasha whispered back.

"What's wrong with being a girl?!" Kagome whispered back angrily.

"They're lame and don't know how to do anythin'. They also got cooties." Inu Yasha answered back with a bit of attitude.

"I don't have cooties! And I'm not lame!" Kagome whispered in fury.

"Yeah yeah, that's what all girls say." Inu Yasha ended the conversation.

"Hmph!" Kagome said, leaning back in her seat.

Miroku whispered "I told you he had a bad temper."

"Got that right. Little brat." Kagome muttered quietly.


End file.
